Motors have a variety of advantages, such as high energy, high conversion efficiency, energy saving, environmental protection and the like, thereby being widely used in industrial production and life. In electrical cars, electrical tricycles, electrical automobiles, washing machines and other apparatuses, the motors are essential apparatuses. The rotational speeds of general motors are higher, and in order to get appropriate output rotational speeds, the motors need to be decelerated in practical application. The common manner adopted at present is to connect the motor to a speed reducer to decelerate the speed through a primary belt pulley, and one or more levels of gear reducers are arranged in the speed reducer to reduce the speed at a certain speed reduction ratio. The structure is not only complex, but also is large in space occupancy. In order to solve this technical problem, some solutions of cancelling the belt pulley and directly connecting the motor with the speed reducer have been proposed at present. However since the motor body and the speed reducer are still relatively independent from each other, the motor body and the speed reducer need to occupy installation spaces respectively, so that the structure is not compact enough and the volume is still large.
To further solve the above-mentioned technical problem, a Chinese invention patent application with the publication number CN102142734A discloses an outer rotor motor assembly, including a motor body, a driving shaft and a transmission means, wherein the driving shaft is fixed on the transmission means, the motor body directly drives the driving shaft, the motor body is provided with an inner radial space, and the transmission means is mounted in the inner radial space of the motor body. Although this structure further reduces the occupied space to a certain extent, since the concept thereof is to install the transmission means in the inner radial space of a stator in an inner circumferential space of an outer rotor motor by a mounting part, the structure cannot be used in an inner-rotor type of motor without an inner space, resulting in some limitations. Meanwhile, because the motor body thereof is directly connected with the driving shaft and then the driving shaft is decelerated by the transmission means mounted in the inner radial space of the motor, the space occupancy is only reduced to a certain extent, but the structure is still not compact enough. Furthermore, when the volume of the transmission needs to be increased to obtain a larger transmission ratio, the present invention could be only achieved by increasing the inner radial volume of the outer rotor motor, and it is obvious that it does not solve the essential technical problem.
Therefore, how to propose a washing machine driving mechanism with a compact structure and small space occupancy is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art at present.